thegentlemensalliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Maika Kamiya
Maika Rikyuu (離宮 舞加, Rikyū Maika) is the wife of Kazuhito Kamiya and is the mother of Haine, Komaki, and Tachibana. During her school days at the Imperial Academy, Maika was a Bronze-ranked student and the secret girlfriend of Itsuki Otomiya, the Emperor of the Academy. She became friends with Kazuhito, who fell in love with her and believed that she reciprocated his feelings. However, when Kazuhito discovered Maika's relationship with Itsuki, he became jealous and engineered an new Emperor election. Upon winning, Kazuhito declared a new special rank, Platinum, and bestowed it upon Maika. The public act forced Maika to become Kazuhito's girlfriend. Because her father hand fallen ill and their company would suffer without the money they would receive from her marriage, Itsuki encouraged her to marry Kazuhito because it would benefit her family, despite the personal grief it caused him. Though she reluctantly accepts, she pledges to Itsuki that though Kazuhito may have her through marriage, he would never have her heart. However, she finds herself unable to leave Kazuhito after learning how lonely he has always been and that she is an extremely important person to him. Before marrying Kazuhito, Maika and Itsuki conceived a child, who became Haine. Out of fear that Maika would leave him, Kazuhito became possessive and placed her under constant watch. Due to Haine's strong resemblance to Maika, she believed that she successfully concealed Haine's paternal heritage from her husband. Over time, Maika began to develop genuine feelings for Kazuhito, seeing his kind nature despite his open coldness. They would have two more children, Komaki and Tachibana. Shortly after Tachibana's birth, Maika is upset to discover that Kazuhito had arranged for Haine to be adopted by Itsuki under the premise that he would need an heir as Itsuki apparently could not conceive a biological child of his own in exchange for a large monetary loan to the Kamiya family. However, Maika is devastated to learn Kazuhito's true reason for adopting their eldest daughter away: he had known all along that Haine was actually Itsuki's biological daughter and considered the act "returning" her to the true father. The incident breaks something in Maika and she become mentally and physically ill, resulting in her hiding away from the world and forgetting about her family. While caring for her mother, Komaki learned the truth behind her sister's parentage. When the Kamiya mansion is set on fire by Haine's gang in an effort to rescue Maika, Kazuhito and Maika are trapped within the mansion. As he struggles to carry his wife out of the burning house, Maika notices a pillar about to fall upon him and recovers her senses enough to push him out of the way, and Kazuhito is stunned by her devotion, having believed that she had grown to hate him. Haine manages to rescue them from the mansion fire and Maika recovers her memories soon afterward. In an attempt to rectify his past mistake of trapping Maika, Kazuhito arranges for her to meet with Itsuki, expecting that his wife will leave him. However, Maika and Itsuki realize that they have moved on in their lives and found new people to love, and Maika admits that she has grown to love Kazuhito. She reunites with Haine at the hospital and begins to become an more active presence in the lives of her children, particularly Tachibana. In the final chapter, it is revealed that she and Kazuhito are expecting their fourth child, who will be another girl. Gallery imagesCAIL2BSJ.jpg imagesCAKSI30X.jpg The Gentlemen's alliance cross vol 9.jpg Category:Characters Category:Platinum Ranking Category:Female Characters